Boun Shison
Perfil * Nombre: じゅん / Boun * Nombre Completo:しそん じゅん''' / Shison Boun * '''Profesión: Actor, Cantante y Bailarin * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: '''178cm * '''Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: Coridel Entertainment Dramas * Joshi-teki Seikatsu (NHK, 2018) * Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) * Teiichi no Kuni - Gakuseigai no Kissaten (Fuji TV, 2017) * Kimi wa Petto (Fuji TV, 2017) * Watashi ni Unmei no Koi Nante Arienaitte Omotteta (KTV, 2016) * Princess Maison (NHK BS Premium, 2016) * Soshite, Dare mo Inaku Natta (NTV, 2016) * 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) ep.6-10 * Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (Fuji TV, 2015) * Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! (TBS, 2015) * Ressha Sentai Tokkyuja (TV Asahi, 2014) voz * D×TOWN (TV Tokyo, 2012) Películas * Anonymous Noise (2017) * Teiichi no Kuni (2017) * Survival Family (2017) * Shippu Rondo (2016) * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQGer the Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland (2016) * Senpai to Kanojo (2015) * Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams (2015) * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie (2015) voz * Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line S.O.S. (2014) voz * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends (2014) * Cellular Girlfriend + (2012) Curiosidades * Grupo: Golden Mic ** Posición: Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae * Fanclub: P.O.T. * Habilidades: '''Karate. * '''Mascotas: Tiene dos perros como mascota; Dong & Kan. * 'Fanclub: '''LJjangs. * Su fruta favorita es la sandía, pero disfruta mucho de las fresas también, especialmente en granizados o bebidas. * Dice que su apodo favorito es "Honey". * Boun era un estudiante modelo el tenia A (equivalente a 10). * Es llamado un chico cosplay, ya que tiene doble personalidad. * Vivió 5 años en Beaverton, Oregon, por lo que habla inglés (Se ha podido confirmar en mas de una ocasión). * Fue el miembro que menos entrenó antes del debut, su entrenamiento duró 8 meses y fue el último miembro a ser agregado al grupo. * Se hizo una cirugía Láser en los ojos, debido a que no tenía una buena vista. * Cuando vivía en EE.UU. se enamoró de una chica china. Gracias a ella se volvió fan de DBSK; Se escribían cartas una vez ella se había mudado pero luego perdieron el contacto. * Tiene acrofobia (miedo a las alturas). * Boun dijo: "''Suzy es la miembro con la que más me entiendo de Wonder Miss", porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlas tuvo una buena impresión de ella. * No usa pijama, duerme con una camisa sin mangas y una calzoneta, debido a que según él "Se calienta fácilmente." * Le gusta la ciencia, encuentra interesante los experimentos, también la disección. * En el KCON L.A se incluyo a Boun junto con Goang (BigEvent), Hongbin (VIXX), Yahiko (The Song) y Jin (SunMoon) como los visuales del concierto. * En el programa "Star JikJJik” de MBC Every1 pasó un episodio llamado “30 mejores ídolos visuales". Las clasificaciones se determinaron a través de la fisonomía, somatología e idoneidad para los programas, evaluados por un cirujano plastico, camarografo y el publico; en el cual Boun obtuvo el puesto 30, LB 12° y los primeros 5 fueron: 5° Yung; 4° Nicholas; 3° Johng; 2° Siwan y 1° Usui. * Piensa casarse cuando esté un poco mayor (Respecto a la edad) en el programa de radio "Lee Sora Gayo Plaza" dijo "Me casaré cuando sienta que puedo manejar mi propia vida, por mí mismo. Entonces ahí podré casarme." * Siempre carga las medicinas en su bolso. En especial las vitaminas que le compra su mamá. * Desearía poder tocar la guitarra. * En una entrevista dijo que se sentía un verdadero hombre cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y se depilaba el mentón o el bigote. * Tuvo que audicionar 3 veces, por lo cual su lema es "La tercera es la vencida." * Aseguró que le han gustado varias chicas a la vez. * Sus padres al comienzo no habían aprobado su sueño de ser idol.l. * Su meta en la vida es escribir más de 100 canciones. * En una entrevista le preguntaron "¿Qué haría después de una ruptura difícil?" A lo que respondió: "Me diría a mí mismo: El tiempo cura las heridas." * Para relajarse y controlar el estrés en distintas ocasiones admitió que paga a algún taxista para que lo lleve a dar una vuelta por algún puente. (Ama las vistas de los lugares altos). * Cuando le preguntaron "¿Qué haría si pudiera controlar a los demás miembros con un control remoto?" ''Respondió: ''"Callarles la boca a los demás miembros." * En una entrevista dijo que su "cabello se dañaba fácilmente" gracias a los tintes de cabello que utilizaba, no le gusta andar con el mismo color por mucho tiempo por lo cual siempre se está tiñendo el cabello cada 3 o 4 semanas, debido a esto siempre está haciéndose diferentes cortes o bien usando cremas hidratantes y lociones capilares. * Aclaró recientemente que uno de sus sueños es convertirse en productor. Así podría escribirle canciones a los demás miembros y producir las canciones que ha escrito. * En el programa "Match made heaven in returns" confesó que era virgen. * Boun reveló que se fija demasiado en los pómulos, dice que le parecen muy bonitos. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Coridel Entertainment